Addicted To You
by Bridsta05
Summary: HermioneXTom Riddle's Forbidden Passion A Dangerous Game.Oneshot.


**Addicted To You**

**(A/N) **I tried to go for a pairing that was a little different. I have never done a Hermione/Riddle pairing before so…don't hurt me? OneShot.

**Inspired By Riddlemione's Video**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling. I don't own anything apart from 6 Harry Potter books and this plot :) Huzzah for Books.

_**--**_

_Have you ever_

_Had to go back in time_

_Give up everything_

_You've ever known?_

_Have you ever_

_To save your life;_

_Befriended the boy who destroyed it?_

_Have you ever fallen for_

_The person you were sent to destroy?_

_And his love for you was killing him_

_So little time_

_So many secrets to be told_

_Would you save him?_

_--_

Footsteps. Dim, dark, echoing. Water dripped slowly from the end of the frosty corridor. Mist covered the chilled windowpanes – the moonlight only barely able to peek through the utmost corners.

Her breath rose in a cloud before her; her dark brown eyes wide as she stepped into the night; vanishing in a swish of a cloak. They wouldn't be able to tell she had gone; and by the time she returned, it would be too late. It would be done.

x-x-x-x

"You're late."

"I-I know, they kept me."

"Delayed, again? They really want to keep us apart don't they?"

His lips twisted into a slight smirk as he circled her.

"It's getting risky."

"You've said that before. But you come back for more." His lips played along the side of her neck; his silky fingers trickling down her sides. She shivered.

"I-I can't help it. You're my…"

"Curse." He breathed against her lips, "Your poison; your addiction."

Their lips grazed against each others lightly; passionately – temptation lingering in his eyes. How could she resist when he looked at her that way, every moment they were together? She _needed _him. His fingers inched their way up her back as her lips deepened the kiss between them.

The two had stumbled upon each other during the battle – the impossible quest to capture Lord Voldemort. The hatred they stored for each other strengthened when he took them captive – but upon striking a silent secret deal that no one knew of – they grew to turn their hatred into passions. One innocent girl; to become Tom Riddle's lover and thousands of lives were spared.

Now, Hermione Granger could hardly tear herself away from his lips. Over the past few months he had consumed her, overtaken her, become her anti-drug, obsession, possession. Betraying her friends, going behind their backs to meet with the one they were supposed to be killing – never even sparked a single feeling of regret or remorse.

The candles about the bed; spread a soft humming glow about the eerie bedroom of which she'd become so accustomed to. His hot breath trailed across her cheek and she willingly exposed her neck; allowing him to bite and caress her skin gently. Unable to contain her anticipation any longer, she let herself fall backwards onto the bed, bringing him with her. Bringing her fingers, she let them slide into his messy black hair; as he bit down hard on her bottom lip – emitting a small moan from the back of her throat.

"_Don't be afraid…"_ he muttered in her ear, "_I won't harm you. Let me take you…"_

Hermione leant her head back against the pillows and nodded shortly.

There was no need for him to say that.

He had taken her a _long_ time ago…

x-x-x-x

"Where have you been Hermione?"

"I-I just went down to visit Hagrid…"

"You look a bit disheveled, are you ok?"

"Fine Ginny, just…I'm going to take a shower."

"Hermione; talk to me!"

But the door had already slammed.

x-x-x-x

"I think they're catching on."

"How so my beauty?"

"They think I'm acting strangely."

"And are you, mudblood?"

Hermione smiled as his fingers traced circled over her bare back. She could hear his heartbeat inside his chest. She laid a hand on his skin; to listen.

"Perhaps…"

"Don't let them get too close. You wouldn't want to lose me; would you now my Queen?" His lips planted a sweet kiss on her own.

"No." She mumbled in reply, "Never."

"First you must complete the task I told you. Can you do it?"

"Yes Tom; I can do anything for you."

x-x-x-x

"Hermione, wake up."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Ginny leaned over her bed, her face tear-streaked and swollen. She'd been crying; heavily.

"I-it's Harry." Ginny sobbed, gripping Hermione into a tight hug. "He's dead!"

Hermione's mouth curled into a look of plastered shock; and she stiffly wrapped her arms around her friend, leaning into her neck.

"How?" Hermione stuttered.

"He's been murdered; just like his parents." Ginny sniffed, wiping her nose.

Hermione could do nothing; only stare into the distance.

It would be the last time she would ever hold Ginny, or comfort her again.

x-x-x-x

"He's dead. I did it,"

"Is that so my princess?"

"Would I lie to you Tom?" Her gaze was swift and piercing. "Let's just get out of here. I never want to see their faces again."

"As you wish." She tilted her head upwards as his soft, sweet lips joined with hers – drawing her in again; with his sharp toxic tongue. Her teeth nipped his lips and he drew away from her mouth; smiling.

"Come then." He beckoned, holding out his hand. She extended her arm to his; and smiled as she spotted her pitch black Dark Mark slither about on her arm. "You will be my Queen; Hermione Granger – and they will never know."

x-x-x-x


End file.
